Songs of the University of Virginia (book)
Songs of the University of Virginia is a book of University of Virginia songs edited by A. Frederick Wilson. with editorial assistance from Charles S. McVeigh and Albert Frederic Chandler, and published in 1906. The book when published was apparently the first songbook of the University, with the intent of collecting in written form songs that had been previously preserved only by the Virginia Glee Club. Glee Club repertoire published in Songs of the University of Virginia includes: * The Boys Who Wear the V * College Days * Glory to Virginia * The Good Old Song * Here's to Old Virginia * Hike, Virginia * The Orange and the Blue * Rotunda Song * Virginia Chapel Bell Contents * Alma Mater * Alumni Song * Annie Laurie * Auld Lang Syne * Bavarian Yodel * Behold the Team * Blow Ye Winds Heigh Ho * The Boys Who Wear the V * The Bull Dog * Ching a ling * Co ca che lunk * College Days * Comin Thro the Rye * A Commencement Hymn * Crow Song * Danube River * Dixie's Land * Drinking Song * Drink to Me Only with Thine Eyes * Ecce Quam Bonum * Evening Campus Song * Farewell Forever * The Festal Day is Come * Forsaken * Funeral Song * Gaudeamus * Glory to Virginia * Good night Ladies * The Good Old College Days * The Good Old Song * Hail the Orange and the Blue * Happy Are We To night * Here's to Old Virginia * Here's to Our Prexie * Hike, Virginia * Hurrah for the Orange and the Blue * I Arise from Dreams of Thee * In College Days * In Our Valley * Integer Vitae * Jolly Boating Weather * Juanita * Landlord, Fill the Flowing Bowl * Last Night * Long Live Our College * Maid of Athens * The Man Who Has Plenty of Good Peanuts * Massa's in the Cold Ground * The Mermaid * The Midshipmite * My Bonnie * My Last Cigar * My Old Kentucky Home * Oh, Carolina * Oh We Take Him from the Country * Old Black Joe * Old College Chum * Old Virginia * The Orange and the Blue * Our College Cheer * Over the Banister * Polly Wolly Doodle * The Quilting Party * Rocked in the Cradle of the Deep * Romeo and Juliet * Rotunda Song * Sailing * Soldier's Farewell * Stars of the Summer Night * Sweet and Low * Then Here's a Cheer * There's Music in the Air * Thy Flowerlet * Tom-Big-Bee River * University of Virginia Hymn * Upidee * Virginia Chapel Bell * Virginia's Banner * Vive L'Amour * A Warrior Bold * We Meet Again To-night * We're the Stuff, Boys * Where Has My Little Dog Gone * Where, Oh Where * Yells External links Category:University of Virginia Category:Glee Club repertoire Category:1906 publications Category:Books Category:University of Virginia books